Chapter Five: An Unwanted Suitor
Ethan sighed as he stared up at Bowerstone Castle. Today it seemed more foreboding than it ever had during Logan’s reign as king. He gripped the letter tightly, remembering the night before vividly. “Deliver this letter to his majesty first thing in the morning.” Reaver handed Ethan the letter; his voice cold and demanding. “Of course Master Reaver.” Ethan turned to leave, but stopped at the door. “And what should I say to the princess?” “Nothing.” Reaver sighed heavily. “It’s best if you say nothing to her.” “But Master Reaver…” “I’d said say nothing!” Ethan nodded and hurried out of the room, glancing back at his master as Devon stepped past him. He shook the memory of his master’s desperate expression from his mind, trudging up the steps to the castle. The king would think nothing of Master Reaver taking an extended holiday, but Sophie…How could he expect him to say nothing to her?” “Good morning Ethan.” Ethan smiled warmly at Jasper. “Are you here to see the princess again?” Jasper asked knowingly. He was never quite sure what the old butler thought of his frequent visits to the castle unaccompanied by his master. “Not today Jasper. Actually, I have a letter for his majesty. Master Reaver will be away for some time.” The smile faded from Jasper’s lips. “Really. I will make sure his majesty receives it.” He said curtly taking the letter from Ethan and walking away. Ethan turned to leave, happy to avoid the princess altogether. “Ethan!” He sighed heavily turning to Claire. “Good morning love.” She embraced him lovingly before him by the arm and dragging him toward the kitchens. “So…is HE here too?” she asked looking around for any signs of his master. He smiled weakly at her disdain for Reaver. “No…I’m afraid Master Reaver won’t be coming around the castle for awhile. He was called away on an urgent matter.” He lied. “Good! It means that cad will stay away from Sophie for awhile. Maybe enough time to come to her senses.” She snorted disapprovingly. Ethan sighed heavily, the sound of Sophie’s bright laughter drifting from the kitchen as they entered. She smiled at him expectantly. “Hello Ethan.” She rose gracefully embracing him warmly. “Where’d he go anyway?” Claire asked grabbing a hot bun. “I’m not sure…he didn’t say.” Ethan coughed nervously. Sophie glanced back at Claire curiously “Where’d who go?” “Reaver.” Claire flicked her flippantly, ignoring Sophie. “Well, when is he supposed to be back?” Ethan looked to the floor unable to meet Sophie’s gaze. “He didn’t say.” “Claire would you mind going into town and picking up a few things?” called a stout woman from the other room. “Sure.” Claire waved as she left leaving Sophie and Ethan alone. “He didn’t say when he’d be coming home?” Ethan felt Sophie’s gentle hand grasp his own. As he looked up at her, she knew. Reaver wasn’t coming back, ever. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, as stared into his honey coloured eyes. “Why did he leave?” The sadness in her eyes broke his heart as he stammered unable to answer her. For years, he’d listened as people accused Reaver of being a ruthless monster. Defended him to the other servants. He wasn’t a monster; he was just lonely and misunderstood. Now for the first time he agreed with them. Reaver was a monster, of that he was sure. He found himself hating his master. He watched as her icy eyes darkened with unshed tears. He fought back his own empathetic tears as she released his hand. “Sophie I…” She turned away from him and his pity unable to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth any longer. She ran through the castle halls as quickly as her small feet would carry her. Running from Ethan and the pain that now gripped her heart. She burst through her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed, crying uncontrollably. She didn’t understand. Why did he leave? Was it something she had done? Why hadn’t he even said goodbye? She cried out her chest tightening painfully as though being crush by a great weight. She wept until she drifted off into a restless slumber. A slumber haunted by monstrous visions. Visions of hooded shadows and howling cries of pain. Over the following days, Sophie walked about the castle listlessly, taking little interest in any of the things that had once brought her so much pleasure. The world no longer held any joy for her. Everything reminded her of him, his teasing laughter, his soft voice, and his smile. She sat alone in the library staring out at the gardens. Rain poured down the windowpanes reflecting her mood. “Your highness.” She turned suddenly to Jasper. “Oh…good morning Jasper.” She said smiling weakly. “Your father wishes to see you.” She nodded rising lethargically. Jasper gently grasped her small wrist as walked past. “Are you alright Sophie?” He asked already knowing the answer. The use of her name startled her. Jasper had never once in her entire life referred to her so informally. Only deep concern would cause him to do so now. “Of course Jasper, why shouldn’t I be?” She smiled reassuringly at the old butler. He watched unconvinced as she left, anger burning deep inside his chest. Damn that bastard of a man! He sincerely hoped that wherever Reaver had gone he stayed there. Rotting away in a ditch somewhere if there was any justice in the world. How dare he hurt her? Guilt tugged at his sub-conscious, he should have said something to his majesty immediately after witnessing the two of them in the gardens. Why hadn’t he done something to prevent this? He knew this would happen, the kind of man Reaver was. He snorted frustratedly, setting off to see to his duties. Sophie stepped quietly into the war room glancing around curiously. Her father rarely allowed her in this room. It was no place for a princess he would often say. She ran her delicate fingers over the map table wondering where Reaver could’ve gone. Perhaps to Aurora, he and Uncle Logan had always been…friendly. Maybe he’d gone there, if not Uncle Logan would surely have some clue as where he’d gone. Perhaps I might convince daddy to allow to visit Aurora, to see Uncle Logan of course. “Examining the world Sophie?” She turned torn from her musings by her father’s amused laughter. “I just miss uncle is all. It’s been so long since I last saw him; perhaps I could pay him a visit?” She asked hopefully, but her hopes were dashed when he gave her the same humouring smile he’d given her when she was small. “There’s no need for that Sophie. He’ll happily pay us a visit soon enough.” She sighed heavily; she’d have to find some other way to get to Aurora. Maybe should could convince her mother to let her go. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She looked up at the young man that entered. “Hello princess.” He smiled, kissing her hand gently. “This is David.” Her father said smiling brightly. “His father is an aristocrat from Brightwell. This is his first visit to Bowerstone, perhaps you might like to show him around?” he hinted. “O…of course.” David offered his arm to Sophie, flashing her a charming grin. She glanced back at her father desperately before taking David’s arm and leaving. The king smiled contentedly as they left. Sophie glanced at David as they strolled through Bowerstone. He really was quite handsome. The way the sun reflected off his long golden locks and his eyes danced with vibrancy as he talked. He smiled at her sweetly. “You’re city is very fair princess. But not nearly as fair as you.” She blushed deeply smiling blandly “Thank you.” In the days that followed, David’s arrival Sophie’s mood did not brighten. David was now a constant presence at the castle, spending his time attempting to woo the melancholy princess. “Good morning princess.” He smiled brightly holding out a lovely bouquet of flowers for her. “Thank you David. They’re beautiful.” She said half heartedly taking the flower from as he kissed her hand sweetly. Claire giggled behind her as she took the arm he offered. He led her through the gardens. Gardens that no longer held any beauty for her, only bittersweet memories of time spent here with Reaver. “You’re friend Claire says you spend a great deal of time in the library. You like to read?” He asked attempting to make small talk. He sighed heavily when she only nodded. She was always so distant, her thoughts seeming to be somewhere else. He stopped suddenly. “Is something wrong princess?” She smiled at him sadly. “Of course not David. Why should there be anything wrong?” He leaned forward slightly gazing into the icy eyes he’d come to adore since he’d first seen them in the war room. She gasped softly when his hand touched her cheek. “You are truly the loveliest sight in all of Albion…Sophie.” He whispered placing a gentle kiss on her rose coloured lips. Her thoughts raced as he pulled her close. He was sweet and gentle. But this wasn’t right. Everything about the kiss felt wrong, it was tentative, timid. Tears fell from her eyes she pushed him away. He stared at her, confusion contorting his gentle features. “Sophie…” She ran from him when he reached out to touch her. She ran into the library slamming the doors shut behind her and collapsing to the floor in tears. Why couldn’t she forget him? He left, he didn’t want her. So why did it hurt so much? Why couldn’t she just move on with her life? Why did she love him so much? Devon watched in the shadows of the library unnoticed by the princess. Anger and pity welled up deep inside his chest, tightening it. Pity for the young girl weeping in front of him and anger for Reaver, for the turmoil he’d caused. He slipped out of the room quietly, unable to watch her pain. The sound of voices drew his attention away from the room he’d just left. Peering around the corner, he saw the king speaking with David. He listened intently as the conversation turned to the princess. “Your majesty there is something I wanted to ask you, concerning Sophie.” “Of course David, what is it?” the king asked as they walked through the halls. “Sophie is a fine woman. She has stolen my heart away and I would like to ask for her hand in marriage.” Devon watched in horror as the king gripped David’s shoulders happily. “Nothing would bring me greater joy. I will tell Sophie this evening.” Devon turned away from the conversation slipping out into the kitchens. This would not end well, of that he was sure. Sophie sat at the piano, fingering the keys softly. She closed her eyes as she played, remembered the way Reaver’s long fingers danced over the keys almost sadly as he taught her the old lullaby. His voice soft and clear as he sang. She sang quietly recalling every word “Down by the reeds, down by the reeds swim the sirens of Oakvale, out to the sea.” The memory of him seemed almost corporeal as she played. She could see him in her mind’s eye smiling at her as he played, the smell of wine, of cigars and his cologne wafting through the air as though he were sitting beside her once more. The saddest smile graced her lips as she swayed to the music, singing softly. David watched silently as she played not wanting to disturb her. Surely, she was at her loveliest at this moment. An angel sent to Albion brightening the world with her light. It was unjust that such an angel should always seem so melancholy, her smiles so sad, a tear forever threatening to fall. If only he could take her grief away, fight off whatever monster that had brought a tear to her eye. If only she would let him, he would spend eternity trying to ease her pain. He closed his eyes letting the sweetness of her voice wash over him as she sang. It did not matter that the song was unfamiliar to him. For the beauty of the music touched his heart. There was joy reflected in her voice, a happiness he’d never heard from her. Love…it was the voice of love. He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned to face the familiar redhead that often roamed the halls of the castle. “Hello Devon.” Devon merely grunted quietly in response, leaning casually against the doorpost. David eyed him suspiciously, as he watched Sophie play. Why is always lurking about, watching Sophie? Perhaps he’s another suitor hoping to win Sophie’s affections. He huffed irritatedly, bothered by the other man’s presence. “She plays beautifully.” David stared in shock at Devon. The man had never spared a single word on him before now. “Yes, yes she does.” He said curtly. “Her father seems rather fond of you.” Devon stated turning to face him. “Which I suppose works toward your best interests. The princess is quite beautiful after all.” He continued not waiting for a reply. “You do seem rather taken by her.” David glared at Devon. “Her father has agreed to give me her hand in marriage.” He said confidently. Devon chuckled softly recognizing the possessive tone. “Don’t worry boy.” A muscle in David’s jaw twitched as Devon emphasised the word boy. “I am already aware of your intentions and I myself have no romantic interest in the princess.” David huffed, unbelieving as Devon leaned forward whispering so only he could hear. “I would abandon your quest for Sophie’s heart if I were you.” “Why?” he asked suspiciously. Devon laughed as he walked away waving his arm flippantly. “Because you can’t win a prize that’s already been awarded to someone else.” David stood glaring at Devon back as he left. Devon walked hurriedly through Bowerstone Industrial toward the docks. “Captain!” A tall woman called down to him from the crow’s nest of a large ship, The Siren Star. He watched as swung down to greet him her lean form landing gracefully on the dock in front of him. “We finally headed back out to sea?” she groaned irritably. He laughed as she glared at him. “We leave tonight Kaylee. Make sure the ship is prepared for our departure.” “Aye Aye captain.” He watched as she barked orders at crew glad to be leaving Albion far behind him. After all why should he stay? It’s not his job to clean up Reaver’s mess. Paying Reaver a visit had turned out to be far much more trouble than it was worth. He huffed unpleasantly crossing his arms over his chest. The old man should have just bedded the damn princess and gotten her out of his system. What about her had gotten him so worked up in the first place? Surely, there were hundreds of others like her in the world. Reaver couldn’t honestly expect him spend the next sixty years in this dreary place waiting for the princess to die of old age?! He stormed off toward the tavern as the sky reddened with the setting sun. Kaylee would have the ship ready by the time he returned and perhaps a few pints would improve his mood. Sophie stepped into the war room, the shutting softly behind her. “You wanted to see me daddy?” “Yes, I have wonderful news.” He declared jubilantly, embracing her. “David has asked for your hand in marriage. I will announce your engagement tomorrow!” She backed away from him, horror etched on her face. “But daddy…” “I know it’s sudden but I won’t live forever Sophie. I need to know that you and Albion will be in good hands when I’m gone. He’s a good man. He’ll make a fine husband and a just king. And he loves you so.” He said smiling reassuringly. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her breathing became shallow as her chest tightened painfully. She didn’t want David; she didn’t love him. “Sophie…” He grasped her small hands in his own. “Sophie try to understand, it really is for the best.” She pulled away shaking her head violently. “NO!” Why couldn’t he understand, understand that marrying David would break her heart. She ran from the room drowning out her father’s voice that called her name pushing past her mother. Sophie stood out on her bedroom balcony staring up at the stars. Oh Reaver wherever you are come home. Come and whisk me away, far away from Albion, and this castle. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. The night air whistled as she recalled happier days that now seemed so far away. Days when he held her close, whispering of the adventures they would share the things he’d show her. She cried desperately into her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t marry David; it would rip her heart out and kill her soul. “Sophie.” She turned to her mother, who smiled gently at her. “Oh Sophie.” Olivia whispered pulling her daughter close. “My sweet angel, everything will be alright. “Mama how could he?” She cried as her mother stroked her hair softly. “I don’t love him. I love Rea…” Her shot up to meet her mother’s emerald gaze. “I know sweetie, I know. She brushed the tears from Sophie’s cheeks. “Why did he leave mama?” Sophie pleaded imploring her mother to the answers she so desperately needed. “I wish I knew. He loved you that much I do know.” Sophie pulled away from her mother, suddenly angry. “Then why leave? Why not say goodbye? He left me here all alone. And now I’m engaged to David. I can’t marry him, I can’t, I won’t!” She fell to her knees fresh tears staining her cheeks. “What do I do now?” Olivia kissed her head gently. “I can’t tell you that, but what I can say is your heart will never lead you astray Sophie. You have to follow no matter where leads you. All I have ever wanted for you is for you to be happy.” Sophie watched as her mother left. She was right. Her heart belonged to Reaver, it always has. She couldn’t stay here. She had to find him. She’d go to Aurora, Uncle Logan would help her, he had to. She slipped into the war room as the castle slept, searching frantically. She sighed heavily tapping her fingers on her father’s desk in frustration. Her face contorted in confusion as she tapped on the desk, a hollow sound echoing through the empty room. Her slender fingers felt along the edge of the desk finding a small lever. Upon pulling it, a secret compartment opened revealing a beautiful gold and sapphire seal. She ran her fingers over the engravings admiring the seal. Her father’s most prized possession, the legacy of her grandfather Sparrow, the Guild Seal. She closed her tight against the sudden bright swirling light that emanated from the seal. Her knees buckled, a wave off nausea overtaking her as she fell to the cold stone floor of her father’s sanctuary. She stood shakily attempting to regain her bearings. She walked through the main room, her fingers brushing over the map table as she did so. Pushing open the door the armory, she gasped in awe at the array of weapons before her. Gauntlets, swords, and firearms displayed proudly throughout the room. The sound of her boot heels against the cold stone echoed as she walked, examining the weapons curiously. Everything she needed was right here, but where to start. The gauntlets! She picked up the inferno gauntlet tentatively. Her father was a great Hero but she might not even be able to use them. Slipping it over her gloved hand she felt a strange warmth wash over her. A small flame appeared in the palm of her hand as she flexed her delicate fingers. She grabbed the vortex gauntlet smiling triumphantly, a small tornado forming in her hand. She finished arming herself with a pistol and cutlass before stepping into the main room, gripping the guild seal tightly. Devon staggered slightly as he left the tavern intent on returning to his ship and getting as far away from Albion as humanly possible. He squinted shielding his eyes from a sudden blinding light. Watching as Sophie materialized before him. He took note of her strange attire and the fact she was fully armed as she pulled her cloak around herself tightly against the chill of the night air. It was when she hurried off in the direction of Industrial that he spoke. “Going somewhere princess?” She jumped turning to face him. “Devon?” He smiled wolfishly as he approached her. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. “You’re going after him aren’t you?” He leaned in close ignoring her inquiry a cheshire grin spreading across his face as she nodded. Over the centuries, Reaver had left many women but this was the first one he’d ever met who’d decided to chase after him. She certainly had spunk this princess. “No why would you want to go and do a thing like that for? Why not stay here in Bowerstone where it’s safe and marry sweet David.” She pushed him away angrily with surprising strength. “I’m going after to him and no one can stop me. If you try to stop me I will hurt you Devon.” She threatened storming off. Devon ran forward falling in step with Sophie laughing. “Well if you insist on hunting him down then I’m just going to have to come with you.” “What? Why?” “Well someone has to look after you and I would just never forgive myself if any harm were to befall you.” He chimed placing a hand over his chest in mock concern. “So where are we headed?” “I am going to Aurora. And I am perfectly capable taking care of myself thank you very much.” He laughed heartily. “And how exactly were you planning on getting to Aurora hmm? Surely your father will notice if one of his ships are missing, or were you planning to swim to Aurora.” She blushed deeply as he grinned at her his brow quirked in amusement. She glared defiantly into his stormy eyes. “If I must.” He laughed once more taking her hand and pulling her toward a large sewage grate. “There’s no need for that princess. I have a ship. Although might I suggest we take the scenic route.” “Through the sewers?” she scoffed incredulously. “Of course. You wouldn’t the lovely Page or her noble husband to see you lurking about Industrial now would you? It’d be a rather swift end to your quest now wouldn’t it?” Oh what she’d give to slap that smug self-satisfied smirk off his handsome face. “Ladies first.” He grinned pulling the grate aside. She glanced back at the castle, her courage faltering. If she left she might never see her home or family again. “You can always turn back princess.” Devon whispered. No, she couldn’t. If she stayed, she’d never see Reaver again. She had to find him, even if that meant leaving her family behind. Forever. As she turned to jump into the sewers, Devon grasped her wrist gently. “Reaver has many secrets Sophie. All the humour was gone from his voice as he spoke. “You may not like what you find.” She nodded curtly and he watched sighing heavily as she leapt into the dank depths of the sewers. “Reaver, what have you done?” he whispered following the headstrong princess.